My brother's secret
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Shuichi Hatanaka always suspected that his "brother" was not normal and he is determinded to find out with his friends, meanwhile has Kurama to deal with two pregnant women, two fathers to be,a wedding chaos in Makai and the fact with Karasu being in heat
1. Prologue

A/N: Got this idea like three days ago while reading the manga again…

I. Prologue/Changed times

* * *

It was a warm day in June, the sun shone brightly glistering on the train's windows. Bright emerald green eyes watched the changing landscapes as the soft green hills turned in to tick forests. The train stopped letting out a loud whistle signaling for the ones that those who have reached they destination should go down. A young man left the train, his long red hair shining in the sun, a bag around his shoulder.

Kurama stopped in his tacks, taking a deep breath from the fresh air before continuing his way. Many things have changed since the last tournament where the new Lord of the Makai was decided. Enki had decided that the Three Kings should keep they lands and they power, but they will consult with Enki about they decisions, Mukuro, Yomi and Yusuke, who took his father's place, agreed even thought that Yusuke spent rather much time in the Ningenkai. They also found Genkai's will that the dojo should go after her death in to the possession of her successor, but Yusuke gave it to Yukina as a home which she gratefully accepted and soon some of they friends also moved in. Shizuru was now a married woman much to her brother's shock right after the one when he found our just WHO was Yukina's brother and after the one when Shishi asked Hiei for the hand of his sister and he agreed about the bonding and Yukina's pregnancy, after the forbidden tape got back decided Koenma's father that he can make some little exceptions for some spirits if they want to return and so was Sakiyo brought back to live, Genkai told them that she was perfectly fine with where she is and also Kuronue, but at least he could talk to his old friend even if at the moment he would love to strangle his friend or send a spirit eating plant after him. Kuronue told him that he would send SOMEONE other anstead of him...

"Really he had always a miserable sense of humor." Kurama said with gritted teeth, right fist clenched. "I nearly had a heart attack…"

Walking up the long stairway which would lead him to the dojo his thoughts begun to wander again, he knew that he acted childish when the man of his worst nightmares appeared suddenly in front of him, he also remembered the long stream of curses and death threats he screamed to his old partner, and even the fact that Enma told them that the crow wasn't allowed to kill anyone didn't help him much back then, well Enma didn't tell them exactly everything because he purposely left out the little fact that Karasu WAS allowed to kill, but only if it was the only way to defend himself or someone else. This happened two years ago and most of them were twenty now and even if it was hard to accept at first, but Kurama managed to get rather well along with Karasu, after getting over his fear and panic attacks, who would have known that it was actually rather pleasant to talk with the crow.

Reaching the top of the stairs Kurama stopped again for a bit.

"Hello Itooshi…" said suddenly a silky voice not far from him making the redhead turn to his side.

"Hello Karasu." He greeted the crow who was at the moment holding a broom in his pale hands, mask bound to his side. _'At least Yusuke and most of the others weren't here to hear that damned nickname again.' _He thought sighing; he had given up last year to try to convince the blackhead to stop. "Why aren't you inside by the others?" he asked suddenly.

"Believe me you will understand when you go inside." He said confusing the fix.

Walking inside Kurama suddenly understood perfectly, Chu was having a drinking match against Atsuko while Rinku was trying to stop him which ended with the child demon holding the sake bottle tightly in his hands and running away from the drunken fighter and the angry woman, both screaming for they alcohol to be brought back. Hiei meanwhile was talking with his sister who leaned against her husband's chest who had his hands on her stomach which started to show her pregnancy, Shizuru was drinking tea with Sakiyo and Keyko from who the later one had Pu sitting in her lap, Koenma was talking with Botan, Koto and Yuri were laughing about something, Touya was desperately trying to keep his ears cowered while both Yusuke and Jin were trying desperately to drag both Kuwabara and Suzuki away from the karaoke stage. Kurama immediately covered his sensitive ears while Yoko started cursing inside of him about the racket from something being murdered.

"Ah hello Kurama-san." He heard suddenly a soft voice from beside him.

"Hello Yukina, how are you feeling today?" he asked the pregnant koorime.

"Thank you for asking, my morning sicknesses are lessening and according to the healer is the baby growing perfectly." she said proudly as she stroke over her slightly round belly.

"That is good to hear." He said as he waved to Yusuke, yes the times have surely changed…

_To be continued…_


	2. Plans and news

II. Plans and news

* * *

Shuichi Hatanaka was on his way to the park to meet up with his two best friends Toshiro Hakato and Midori Matsukashi, he needed they help. When his father married Shiori Minamino he was rather happy, Shiori was a very kind and great woman and her son was also ok, but something was not right about him. Shuichi often heard some of his older stepbrother's friends call him _'Kurama'_ anstead of his real name and usually would the redhead 'shush them' and these said friends were also strange, ok Keyko could get brutal, but was in a way ok Yusuke and Kuwabara were rather loud, but that blue haired girl with the ponytail and that short black haired guy were just to strange. His brother spent also rather often longer time periods with them which according to his father was not strange for a young man in his best years, but Shuichi doubted it and what the heck was it that his brother needed nearly every second week a new school uniform?

Reaching the park he spotted his friends immediately, Toshiro a boy with lightly tanned skin and spiky black hair leaned against the metal bar of the old swings while Midori sat on one of them her short blond hair falling over her blue eyes.

"Hey guys!" Shuichi called as he run up to them.

"Yo Shu!" Toshiro called as he waved to his friend while Midori smiled.

"Great that you want to help me." the brunet said smiling as the three of them sat down on one of the banks.

"Of course we will help you." Midori said smiling.

"Yes, but by what should we help you?" Toshiro asked after a while.

"Toshiro…" the girl snapped.

"Well you see my stepbrother is acting rather strange and I would like to know why." Shuichi explained.

"Shu, all older siblings act strange." Toshiro told him who himself had one older brother.

"Yes, but he is acting stranger then normal and then his friends here I drew some pictures about them." He said as he put the pictures out.

"Shu don't get touchy about this, but you draw worse then a five years old." Toshiro commented as he tried to figure out if the picture he was currently looking at was drawn about a gigantic black spider or if he dropped the black paint on the paper.

* * *

Meanwhile back by the temple managed Yusuke and Jin to drag Kuwabara and Suzuki down from the stage and tie them up, Hiei also suggested hanging them down from the ceiling, but Yukina was against him and everyone knew that the short fire youkai could never get the word '_no'_ out when addressing his sister.

"So now that the violation of our eardrums is over now, Hiei wanted to tell something to the group." Shishi told they friends and everyone noted that said blackhead had a little blush on his checks, now that news promised to be interesting.

"Well then Hiei spit it out." Yusuke said grinning as the fire youkai took a deep breath.

"_Mukuroispregnant…_" he said it hurriedly.

"What?" Rinku asked confused, the others expressions mirroring his as Hiei started blushing.

"I think he meant to say that "_Mukuro is pregnant"_." Karasu explained casually, he had practice thanks to a few of his younger cousins when it come to find out just what was told them in such a hurry.

A deep silence fell over the room as everyone stared wide eyed from Karasu to Hiei who nodded in confirmation that the crow did indeed translate his words correctly earning himself some interesting reactions. Yukina hugged her brother tightly in happiness, as much as her stomach allowed it, the girls all squealed in delight at the thought of babysitting two cute little babies in the future and Botan started already setting up plans for a baby shower by the female Makai Lord, Kurama smiled warmly at his friend while Yusuke and Kuwabara turned an interesting shade of green before they were both wacked over the head by Shizuru and Keyko the others meanwhile congratulated the soon-to-be-father. After this rather interesting and shocking revelation followed at Yusuke's suggestion a big party.

It was already past midnight when Kurama walked out of the house to get some fresh air the faint sound of the music still reaching his ears. As he walked a bit further his emerald eyes suddenly spotted a familiar black haired figure.

"Did you also need to get some fresh air before returning to that chaos?" the redhead asked playfully, but he still noticed the other tensing.

"Yes, I was never a big fan of such parties with big crowds that is the ground why I find it better that the Clan-meeting is only once in two years." Karasu replied as Kurama sat down beside him.

"What!" he asked shocked.

"I have a family you know." come the reply.

"Ah yes sorry you know you have never mentioned them before." Kurama said, but his mind was to much on the curse how Karasu's family would be, had they all similar powers like Karasu? How many were they? What were they like?

"My uncle is the current leader of our family he has rather impressive control over lightning my cousins have also all they own special ability plus my older sister would love to met you…"

"Nice…wait a minute YOU HAVE A SISTER!" Kurama yelled in shock as Karasu blushed.

"Yes Chiena she can get annoying sometimes, her ability is wind control, but in a more dangerous way then Jin…" Karasu told him in an annoyed tone.

"Wow…" was the only thing Kurama could say, but suddenly a faint sweet smell hit his nose tills, but before he could figure out what it was appeared suddenly Kuwabara behind them and dragging the two youkai inside.

"We are singing Karaoke." The carrot top told them as he pressed the micro in the confused crow's pale hands. "You are up Karasu." He said as he pushed him on to the stage.

Sighing Karasu cleared his throat before signaling to the music to start…

_Zawameku mori no kaze mi orosu yami  
Kasanaru senritsu wa ten no koe ka  
Tamashii ni kanamitsuiteiru kuroi bara ni  
Hageshiku furi sosoideiru shinku no ame_

_Harusana yume_

_Toki wo koe samayou utsusemi no yo  
Torawareshi sadame ni moe tsukitai  
Mabuta ni yomigaeru…Inishie no ni utsuru hikari to kage_

Everyone was staring wide eyed and gapping at the crow as he sung, they all knew that he was a skilled and most of all deathly fighter, but still they would have never imagined that he could sing like that.

"_Karasu has really a beautiful voice." _ Kurama thought, but then suddenly shook his head to get the thought away.

_Mamorubeki mono Nashitogeru mono  
Aragau mono wo tatsu  
Inochi no ishi wo tsunagu no naraba  
Kako mo mirai mo kuchiteyuku made_

_Eien ni kawaranai enishi no kumo no ito  
Kono kokoro Kono karada Kono sora no hate  
Kiri saita senkou wa ware ga yaiba no saki ni  
Okozureru seijaku to chiriyuku hane yo_

_Kirameku…_

_Aisubeki mono Nikumobeki mono  
Hyouri no suki ni tatsu  
Inochi no imi wo sagasu no naraba  
Kako mo mirai mo kuchiteyuku made_

"Well, he is much more pleasant listening to when singing as two other certain people." Yusuke commented as he threw a side glance at Kuwabara and Suzuki.

"What was that Urameshi…" Kuwabara asked.

"Nothing."

_Eien ni kawaranai enishi no kumo no ito  
Kono kokoro Kono karada Kono sora no hate  
Kiri saita senkou wa ware ga yaiba no saki ni  
Okozureru seijaku to chiriyuku hane yo_

_Eien ni owaranai rinne no shura no me yo  
Kono kokora Kono karada Kobo sora no hate  
Kiri saita senkou wa ware ga yaiba no saki ni  
Okozureru seijaku to chiriyuku hane yo_

_Zawameku mori no kaze mi orosu yami  
Kasanaru senritsu wa ten no koe ka…_

As the song ended clapped the whole group in admiration while Karasu exited the stage with one final bow.

_To be continued…_


End file.
